Dangours Attraction
by SeductivelyKMPunk
Summary: <html><head></head>Tara, was adopted at birth by the Cena's. After her adoptive mother dies at ten, her older adoptive brother John leaves and there father starts to drink ... Now seven years later there is secrets and lies and ... Dangerous Attraction? - Rated teen for a reason, Strong Language and steamy scenes.</html>
1. Leaving

**Tara took a long drag of her mental cigarette as she sat on the edge of open window. **

"**Kid, get your ass down stairs!" **

**I sighed and tossed the cig out the window and rolled my eyes. In this house I was just a "kid" well at least thats what my drunkard father calls me, my mother passed away when I was ten of breast cancer so, I don't really have any support against him besides my older brother that was now a larger than life professional wrestler. So you can guess how much he is around me, lets put it this way the last time he saw me I was twelve. **

**Now at seventeen, I haven't heard any from him and I was stuck dealing with a overweight nasty drunk piece of shit father. **

**Walking down the stairs, kicking at lose empty bottles I sighed and walking around the corner to see my father leaning against the wall. **

"**Kid … Go get me a twenty four pack." **

**I sighed and nodded as he handed me his old torn wallet. Pushing my sneakers I couldn't help but think as I shoved the wallet in my back pocket, walking down the side walk … That my father didn't used to be this way, not until my mother died and older brother moved out to tour on a big bus with some wrestling place. **

"**Tara!" I jumped out of my thoughts and nodded at my friend Chris. **

**Yes she is a girl and a very annoying girl but I couldn't help but be her friend.**

"**Oh my god, Tara I seen your brother on TV!" **

**I nodded and giggled at her bubbly personality as I entered the store. **

"**I know … How dose he look?"**

**This was my biggest worry, honestly because of the possibilities of **

**drug use, I mean come on theres numerous ones those people use.**

"**FANTASTIC! And I mean fantastic .. You have to let me meet him."**

**I nodded and put the cold twenty four pack on the counter.**

"**Is this all for him?" **

**I nodded to my fathers long time friend, **

**and handed him the exact amount he needed before walking out. **

"**When we get to your house, you have to call your brother!"**

**I nodded , knowing with Chris I had no option. **

**She was like a little sister to me … **

**and the last thing I wanted to too feel like crap for not calling my own brother **

**or if you could call him that by blood. You see I was adopted.**

**I was taken from my real mother when I was born because she was on drugs, **

**and thats when the Cena's adopted me.**

I didn't mind though, this was my family, and as far as I was concerned I didn't wanna know my birth mother.

I mean what kind of mother was she anyway? She didn't care about me … She done drugs in my dyer days.

I was born three months premature because of her, and now have a higher risk for dieing with a simple cold...

All because of that women.

I slammed the door to my home and watched Chris do the usual routine and go straight to my room.

"The price hadn't gone up had it kid?" I shock my head no and watch as he grabbed his wallet and opened a can.

"Your brother called."

I felt my jaw drop … No way.

"He wants to meet you in uh …. thirty minutes … at uh … the park."

I nodded and chuckled at my brain dead father trying to remember what his own blood son had told him.

"Ok dad … oh hey! Uh Chris is upstairs..."

He smirked and I pouted, he liked to pick on Chris.

I can't blame him though … She is easy to pick on and

need less to say hilarious too.

He nodded fine and shewed me out the door while hollering for Chris to follow me.

I looked up and smiled as Chris jumped out my window and landed on her knees in front of me.

"You will never be as good as me .. But that was a much better landing than last time."

She clapped and started following me on Jello legs. You see every since Chris has known me, I've been the one she wanted to be just like, so when she seen I could jump from my third story window and land perfect, she had been trying to master it since then … almost three years.

Sitting on the nearest swing, I laughed watching Chris sand on hers and swing.

Looking around I sighed when I spotted a man in a ball cap and swim trunks.

"TARA! SWING WITH ME!"

I laughed and stood on my swing mimicking her.

It was hot … the weather had said it was at least 101 dg outside today and

my long sleeved had me breaking out in a sweat.

"Tara, lets go … SWIM!"

I looked her and smirked , I knew what she meant … Jumping off the swing, I landed gracefully and Pulled my shirt off, as Chris was finishing by pulling her shorts off.

I guess you could say we was the rebelling girls of Summer set.

We latched hand when I was done and ran to the dock,

screaming to three I went into my screamo voice as we jumped into the warm lake water.

"Tara … ?" Looking up from laughing with Chris, my mouth dropped at the man in front of me.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head to get a better look.

"Do I know you?"

The huge man in front of us laughed and covered his ears at Chris's all the sudden scream.

Thats when it clicked … Could he be John? The brother I hadn't seen in almost eight years...

"Tara … wow … You've grown up on big bro."

I smiled and swam up to the dock.

"What did you expect? I'm not ten anymore."

He chuckled and helped Chris out as I used my great flexibility to get out.

"Wow … rebelling but sis?"

I looked down at my wet bra and thong, and giggled.

"Put this on, I have someone I want you to meet."

I nodded and took the gold jersey from his hands, and ran to get Chris's.

x-x

"I can't get over how my little girly girl has turned into a emo teen."

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at Chris's dazed look.

My brother had never looked better. Chris was right … He had got into body building it looked like and he had a even glow that you could never get here in Summer Set. I almost envied my older brother, well not the whole wrestling thing. I never was into that, just the fact that he got out of this place and even though I have graduated high school a year early I still can't seem to get out of this hell hole.

I was so deep into thought I hadn't realized that we had come to a stop until John poked me.

"Tara this is Jeff, Jeff this is my little sister Tara."

We nodded , me with out even really looking at who was Jeff and I guess Chris noticed this

when she whispered in my ear to look up. I looked at her in question , and started to worry at the smirk on her face as I slowly looked in front of me.

I froze, almost like I was super glued in that moment.

Jeff was gorgeous no more no less. Just drop dead gorgeous.

It also kind of shocked me that this was who my brother hung out with.

I mean John was more of a preppy/rap guy, not a unusual person that would hang with unusual people. The more I looked at the man in front of me, the more I wanted to walk away.

He's stance and over all natural way was reminding me more and more of my last boyfriend.

That was honestly one thing I wanted to run from, thought I have came to terms with what happened with my ex and the long hard nine months for nothing. It still felt fresh … mainly now.

I turned with out saying a word and began to walk away, blocking out the slowly following person behind me, knowing it was Chris from her strong perfume.

Going by the swings I bent and grabbed my cloths, when I heard more people behind me and not only my brother. But of course John would want Jeff to meet the family … My life couldn't get worse.

x-x

"DAD! I'm leaving!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs threw out the house. Hearing my father grumble, I sighed at this drunkard state , and went to my room before starting to pack all my cloths.

Which wasn't many, maybe six outfits top, what is a poor girl to do?

I had told John about my recent ex and everything that had went down … and he was mad.

I mean MAD. That is why I am in my room now, packing everything that own.

The funniest part about this whole thing was, the fact that John and Chris had hit it off and her parents didn't give a two shits if she left with us. So her luggage was In the back of Johns hummer at the moment and god only knows what they was doing while Jeff helps me pack against my will.

"Here is the last thing."

I nodded and shoved my last shirt in my bag. Looking around I sighed … My room was empty, only a sheet less bed and a dresser. All my things fit in one bag and by this time I had changed.

Now in a old pair of jeans and a plaid shirt as we all loaded up in Johns hummer and started down the road. What my life was awaiting me from that point on was not on my mind... but of course who would have that was going to happen to me … would?


	2. I can taste it

**Hey guys, I know my grammar probably isn't the best ,,. But I am trying to improve on it.**

**I thank everyone that has reviewed. :) I really am trying to write better. **

**So I want your input as much as you will give.! **

**x-x**

It took us two days of driving to get to Jeff's house, which is HUGE fucking mansion.

Make sure to remember that part, and to put it simple … I still don't understand why my brother

would pick him as his best friend … They was nothing a like and I mean NOTHING.

The house was decked out in leather and black at that.

My guest room was like my dream room though, that was the weird too.

I mean it was like he could read my mind or he was a vampire and could read my thoughts like

Edward Cullin, man was he over rated! Anyway …

My room had black puffy leather walls, zebra silk sheets on my king sized bed , with huge balcony doors curtained by sick zebra and a huge balcony that over looked the whole property.

If you think bout it it really did remind you of something out of the Queen of The Damned or something.

The more I thought about it, honestly the more I got creped out. I had always had a dream …

Not a psychical dream but like when I was sleeping.

x- DREAM -x

"Momma, why are we in the basement?"

A young Tara asked a odd looking women. A pale lanky women with long raven hair falling a braid to her knees.

The women shh'd the young Tara and grabbed her against her chest.

"Momma … I love you."

The odd women nodded and began to weep, as the door was ripped from its in hinges

and the odd women was tore from the young Tara.

"MOMMA!"

was what the young Tara tried to say before a cloths was placed her mouth and she blacked out.

x-END DREAM-x

I shivered remembering the dream that had haunted me since I was young.

It just felt so real and it terrified me because of this.

Almost like I was subconsciously trying to tell myself or make myself remember something.

It made me shack and my blood boil, I just couldn't understand it.

"Tara! You got your dream room!"

I turned to Chris and smiled, nodding I smirked thinking about her sleeping arrangements.

Her and my brother had surly hit off, considering they was sharing a room. I couldn't help but think about what our mother used to tell me. It made me laugh just thinking about how she told me that brother left because he was looking for his kept. I didn't understand then what she went, but looking now I think I knew, his kept was what we say in America soul mate. Now don't get me wrong I was guessing that it was about of another language.

"Tara, oh my god! I wish we had your room … our is so plain. Well not really plain just it suits your brother taste more than mine, but you know me I like bright colors! OH MY GOD! Look at this bed!"

I laughed at Chris's hyper rambling but froze in the middle and blankly looked at the door way.

I felt a draw, almost like I had felt when I woke up all them times from the nightmare.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was pushing past John and walking down the dark halls of this unknown house. Turning left I paused and looked at a dark colored door. I didn't know what it was but I knew I had to go in.

Upon walking in, I flinch at a light breeze. It was a bedroom.

A very dark bedroom, very vintage and classy but dark. It felt kind of homily though. There was many abstract painting here and there and just by the fill of the sheet on the bed you could tell they was black egyptian cotton, and the purple mesh hanging from the top boards set the romantic feel to the maximum. It made me wonder who's room it was and why my body had involuntarily took me here. Looking at the dark night stand littered in pill bottles, I felt a sudden fear go threw me. Was I in a drug dealers home? Or a pill heads? Why would my brother be friends with someone like that? Was my own brother on them?

"Calm down … I can feel your fear from out here."

I jumped and looked round before noticing Jeff right across from me on his once neat bed.

At least I was guessing it was his, who's else could it be? When he was under the blankets, leaned against the head broad. Looking at the pill bottles once more I mentality counted four and went back to looking at Jeff.

He looked completely relaxed, almost like he didn't have a care in this world. That didn't mean he was doing any of them though … He acted that way when I first laid eyes on him. Or maybe he was just acting …

"Are you just going to stand and look?"

I nodded and began my thought possess once again.

There was a chance he had token them, and I couldn't help the temptation as I went to picked up two bottles. Reading the bottles I felt a shock go threw me … Oxycodone and Vicodine. Looking once more at Jeff I felt my eyes to tear up, no wonder he didn't talk much … and no wonder he looked so calm and drowsy.

Flash backs flew threw my mind and I sat down out of breath on the edge of his bed.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and looked at him again, I had to figure out why I had such a need to be around this man …

But just how the hell did find that out? Was it my past with drugs or just mother nature trying to tell me something?

Looking at him closer, I noticed he had fallen asleep … How did a famous wrestler wind up in the pill scene? I couldn't wrap it around my head, it was just a little to out there. Think about it, he has a fabulous mansion, plenty of money, his work is what I'd hoped he loved and he was friends with my brother. It just made no sense, If that was my life the only thing I would ask for is … Love.

It dawned on me, Jeff as far as I had read had never shown any love interest. But love turned him to this?

I felt a pang in my heart as memories flooded back once more and I broke out in a sweet.

"Lay down … You will feel better."

My eyes shot open as a warm arm pulled me down onto my back.

Looking beside me I sighed, Jeff was so calm … All most like he was in no pain emotional at all.

But from what I had figured he was …

x-x

Bringing my black nails across what I had thought for the moment was a pillow, I smiled when I heard a groan though soon I realized pillows don't groan. Opening my silver eyes, I mentally screamed at the sight of a very … sexy Jeff half asleep right next to me. When I say right next to me … I mean RIGHT next to ME!

"Jeff ..."

He opened his pale green eyes and gave me a blank stare.

"Yes Love?"

I raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off, because the more you thought about it the more its safe to say that he was the person that John had got the form of speech at and John meant nothing by it so...

I shivered remembering what had happened last night and It started to really scare me.

I still couldn't figure out what had pulled me to this room and of all people Jeff.

Looking at Jeff once more, I sighed and got out of bed.

"YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS NEED TO WAKE THE HELL UP! WE HAVE BREAKFEST!"

The hell with that I had to change first, no wait! I had to shower. There was no way around it, but remembering my room I sighed, there was no bathroom in there and I really didn't want to go wondering around this huge place for hours just to find a bloody bathroom. Who would?

"You can shower in mine … Clean up your mess after."

Looking at him, I nodded and began to wonder again. I thought to much I knew this, hell I had known it since my long time dream. I wasn't sure if It meant anything but I have to rule it out right now as just my over thinking, who knows maybe I think while I dream. Jumping at a poke to my side, I turned to realize Jeff was trying to wake me out of my thoughts and hand me a towel along with cloths … that wasn't mine.

"They was some girls, take them."

Thinking for a second, I finally nodded and walking to the bathroom.

I was right, Jeff was loaded … Who could possibly afford for every inch of a bathroom to be a dark marble? The shower, walls, floor, sink even around the stinking mirror was a dark marble and by the fact that there was a window in the shower … I started to think this place was a a lot older than it looked.

Shacking off a odd feeling, I climbed into the shower.

x-x

Walking down the stairs, I laughed at the look on Chris's face.

"Tara, those look awesome on you! When did you go shopping?"

I shock my head at her and giggled as I couldn't stop the thoughts coming in my head. Why did he have female cloths in his room? Was it a past lovers? Why did he tell me to wear them? Sitting down on the couch, I forced to thoughts down as I watch mtv. I felt odd in these cloths, like it wasn't meant for me, maybe it was because I had never wore such expensive brand names. It didn't really matter though, as soon as I had sat down in between Jeff and John the feeling left me completely and I sighed a happy sigh.

"Are you going to eat Tara?"

Shacking my head at Chris, I smiled at her mother face as she pushed the plate that was supposed to be mine in front of me. Chris always thought I didn't eat enough and that I was way to skinny.

"Tara Grace Cena … You need to eat."

I flinched at my full name and smirked.

"No, I have told you time and time before Chris no matter how much I eat … I can't gain any weight."

John burst out laughing when Chris jumped onto the table and was trying to spoon feed me.

I felt like throwing up, ok maybe I lied … I can gain weight I just hate to eat. It always smelled repulsive to me and just turned my stomach upside down. I flinched in discomfort as the spoon touched my lips and felt the vomit coming up my throat. In a blink of an eye, I felt a hand being put over my mouth and closed my eyes in semi relief. I heard Chris's panting from screaming hidden by worry as I went double holding my stomach. I looked at the owner of the hand that flinched when I opened my mouth and let out a breath with thanks. I just hadn't expected its owner to be Jeff.

"Oh my god … Tara are you ok? I'M SO SORRY!"

I looked at Chris and gave her a fake glare and giggled the best I could.

As soon as Jeff felt that I was ok, he left my mouth go but kept his arm on the back of my chair.

"Eh, She's fine love. She's been that way with food since she was a baby. Thats why shes only 97 pounds, you should have been there when she was baby, I was the only one she would eat for and then she threw up a lot."

I liked that weight I was, I wasn't as tall as Chris so at my weight I felt perfect. I didn't need anymore weight on me, like Chris need it where she was close to six foot, me being the short five'one and although in Chris's eyes I was anorexic, in others and my eyes I was completely fine … I have curves and you can't see my spin or rips. I know Chris just worried about me though, in our three year friendship she had not seen me eat once so, yeah.

"You sure you're ok sis?"

I nodded and stood up, the sudden curiosity that hit it me was over whelming. I wanted to do something … Something that in Jeff's home town was normal. By looking out my balcony last night I could tell this was nothing like Summer Set. Dirt Roads … Yeah no. There was no dirt roads in Summer Set they was all paved, and there was almost no mountains. Here in the south of Raleigh, North Carolina though, it almost seemed normal.

"Jeffie, Lets go Mudding! Its been raining I'm sure there is much everywhere! Please!"

I looked at Chris like she had grown another head, I mean com on … Jeffie? Oh my dear god.

John laughed and I gave a little smile, I didn't know what was going on with me, it was almost like I was jealous she had a nickname for him already but I didn't understand why I would be. Oh yeah, there some where voodoo crap going on... I was then dragged by my arm upstairs and I looked at Chris in shock.

"Get ready, didn't you hear? We are going mudding!"

I giggled at Chris and picked out a pair of short shorts and a simple tank. Nothing special, from the name of mudding I had a feeling that was one thing you didn't want to do.

x—x

"When I say hold on, hold on tight!"

I nodded as Jeff rode the black and silver ATV up a hill and yelled just for me to hear him.

I wanted to ride with John but no , Chris would not have it. No, you could say they was an item now. It had been almost a year since the last time I was with someone and honestly it wasn't great. I was ok with being alone but there is times I crave what my brother and best friend had at the moment so bad I could taste it.

At the moment, I could honestly say it was a moment that I could taste it and it scared me.


	3. Fangs?

"When I say hold on, hold on tight!"

I nodded as Jeff rode the black and silver ATV up a hill and yelled just for me to hear him.

I wanted to ride with John but no , Chris would not have it. No, you could say they was an item now. It had been almost a year since the last time I was with someone and honestly it wasn't great. I was ok with being alone but there is times I crave what my brother and best friend had at the moment so bad I could taste it.

At the moment, I could honestly say it was a moment that I could taste it and it scared me.

x-x

**- Later that night** -

Getting back in the shower, I started to realize my shower earlier that morning was pointless, We all was covered head to toe in mud and Jeff and myself more than the others. I had to admit he knew what he was doing on a ATV a lot better than my poor brother, John and Chris about wrecked three or four time and suddenly then I was glad I was riding with Jeff. As I ran my fingers threw my chocolate hair , I snickered at the chunks of mud falling into the water and down the drain. My mind began to wonder again back to last night, It just didn't add up. I had never been drawn to someone like that and someone that was on pills at that.

"Tara come on' get out of there it's dinner time!"

I sighed and turned off the shower, while wrapping a towel around me I felt the familiar pains start in my stomach.

"Tara are you ok?"

I sat down on the toilet in Jeff's bathroom holding my stomach when the door magically landed on the floor. Jeff followed by John came over to me and John instantly helped me up as he pushed the toilet lid up. Resting my hands on either side of the toilet, I breathed heavy as I felt the hot liquid slowly coming up my throat. Turning my head for a slight moment I seen Chris at the door holding her mouth, this was the last thing I wanted Chris to see and as if reading my mind Jeff got up and quickly talked her out the room. My stomach twisted and so did my head as John held my hair back, which was a challenge in itself seeing as it was very think and very long. I just wish that doctors were smarter and could tell me what was wrong with me.

"How is Chris?"

I took a breath and looked to my side at Jeff, He nodded as I leaned back against the wall. I hadn't even noticed John was still in the room as I looked at Jeff. There was something off about him, I didn't know what it was but I had a strong feeling that he had done the thing I despised. I hated that he needed that to get a calm feeling surrounding him, I understood it I did, I've had plenty of friends that done that but I just couldn't understand what drove him there. Standing up I felt that sudden draw too his room. It wasn't a small draw it was as if a force was pushing me too it, like I wasn't in control of my own body.

Slowly I got up ignoring John in the background telling me I should rest and walked slowing into the room. Sure I had felt drawn to a place or a person before but never to just stand in the middle of a boys room. It was almost like I was a onlooker to my own body as I looked around, I had been here before in this house. This was the sudden thought that hit me like a ton of bricks as I slowly walked over and sat on Jeff's bed.

"Tara … What is going on sis?" I looked at John and shrugged my shoulders.

_Like I honestly knew what was going on?! Are you a brain dead?_

I laughed at my own though and sighed as cloths landed beside me. I looked up at Jeff standing in front of me and noticed that John had left the room, I didn't know how long had went by since that question but It was long enough to get John out of the room and for Jeff to muster up what looked like a thin long sleeved white shirt and pink and blue plaid shorts. I looked at him in question, was I supposed to go around with no bra or underwear?

"There underneath the cloths love."

I raised an eyebrow how could he know that I was thinking that? Things were weird here and day by day they was just getting weirder as Jeff walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower running. What had me drawn to him so much? Couldn't be that he was on pills … What was it? It didn't feel natural well kind of I wasn't sure as I pulled on my cloths and sat back on the bed. It felt so familiar here in this room, Looking around I smiled until I hit the night stand by the bed and I grinned. Opening the drear I slowly looked around and giggled at condoms like I was a virgin again but one thing caught me off guard … A vile of blood? I slammed the drear shut as the bathroom door opened and I looked at Jeff in semi fear. Why would a healthy pill head wrestler need a thing of blood in his night stand? I was caught off guard as he clapped with a smirk.

"You have yet to figure it out, have you love?" I raised and eyebrow wanting to run out of the room but my body wouldn't let me. Shaking my head I opened the night stand and picked up the vile of blood in semi anger for some reason. It was like I wasn't in control of myself I couldn't figure out why I was anger and not scared. Without even blinking I smashed the vile on the ground and watched his face scrunch up and before I could think I seen something that I probably will never forget if I really saw what I thought I did … Jeff had fangs?


	4. Arn't you supposed to be cold bro?

"You have yet to figure it out, have you love?" I raised and eyebrow wanting to run out of the room but my body wouldn't let me. Shaking my head I opened the night stand and picked up the vile of blood in semi anger for some reason. It was like I wasn't in control of myself I couldn't figure out why I was anger and not scared. Without even blinking I smashed the vile on the ground and watched his face scrunch up and before I could think I seen something that I probably will never forget if I really saw what I thought I did … Jeff had fangs?

-x-x-

"What the fuck are?!" Jeff flinched his lips and I blinked as the pearly whites were gone and he grinned. Why had I not fought more on coming here? Obviously It was a bad idea.. Why didn't I go with my gut feeling about all this? There was a million thoughts running threw my head as I stood and backed up to the door trying to feel for the door handle. "How did you not figure it out love? It's your ancestors ..." I looked at him like he was crazy, I didn't know any ancestors hell I was adopted ! Feeling all over after hitting the door I growled as it seemed the door handle had vanished and hit my fist against the door. Was this why I was so drawn to Jeff? Was he manipulating me so he could kill me? Or just play with me like a really fucked up killer?! I sucked in my breath when Jeff came inches from me and chuckled.

"Calm down Tara … I'm not going to kill you. I just want to enlighten you on the real you..." I raised an eyebrow, the real me? What the hell was there a secret I didn't know or was I some kind of freak with hidden fangs? No I was normal stuck in norm land teenage girl with some messed up dreams is all! My mother was a drug user and my father was a pimp that ended up getting kill ya' know the normal messed up kid of this decade. "You are far from normal, Why can't you eat Tara Grace?" I squished my eyebrows together and bit my lip as I watched the smooth moving and breathing man smirk in front of me reaching out to touch me and I tried to back up more with no room to go anywhere. "You're crazy … Is this why you take pills!?" It was a random connection I had made while I looked around and tried to make a escape route and spotted the pills but it made sense I guess, Or was I just over thinking all this?

Pulling on the white shirt by my wrist I watched as he moved back and pushed the pill bottles to the floor. He sat on the bed and sighed , There was no way a immortal would be addicted to pills I mean even movies you never seen that and when he looked smirking I raised an eyebrow. "I never took any pills … They were to attract your natural instant and to get it active was all love." I looked down at the pills and looked back at him in confusion. "Yet I really didn't need to I guess, you had already made your way into the room before I could get the rest of the plan in action." He chuckled as I slowly walked over and stood in front of the man. Shirtless, clad in bleached pants with holes and wet multi-colored hair he really was gorgeous but wasn't all vampires just perfect ? I couldn't help but think why people had just pushed the raise to the side and pretended they never was real though … If in fact Jeff was a vampire then there had to be more … Right?

"Why, If your all knowing did my body always bring me to this room?" It was a itching question I couldn't answer and as I bent down picking up bottles I slightly giggled seeing that they was all empty but one pill … He had planed it, Why though? All of this was so out there was it even true or was he playing with me now? All these thoughts went threw my head ten times as I placed the bottles in the trash bin beside his bed and stayed bent to look up at him.

"Well, because this was the room you were born simply, I'm also not playing with you I truly am a vampire as your known kind says love." I looked at him in half shock and half confusion as I rose and looked around. I was born here? Then dose that mean that my dream could have really happened or am I digging way to in to this? So , Jeff was a vampire … A very attractive vampire that I had slept in the bed with and I was too stupid to realize how cold he was?!

The more I thought the more dumb I felt for not realizing all the signs. Was he cold that night? I can't remember … I smirked sitting down beside him and poking him over and over with a confused look on my face. "You're no vamp! You're not cold and your hair grows!" He looked at me for a second with a blank look before bursting out laughing and I frowned in shock. Was I missing something? Vampires were supposed to be cold and stuck with the look they had when turned right?

"Lovely Tara, I may be immortal but I still function like a living person just … I don't age looks wise." I nodded and leaned back on the bed, this was all way to confusing and out there for my mind to fully understand any of it. So I was attracted to a man that sucks blood and will never die? First I dated a pill head then now I like a vampire ? What is wrong with me!? My eyes snapped open as I slowly turned my head to Jeff my checks getting redder by second.

"Hmm... Don't worry, It will all make sense very soon also why is it so bad to like a vampire? We are not all cruel you know." I snorted as if! All vampires I've ever heard of just kill, fuck and kill... So you can read my thoughts? I smiled at him waiting for a reply but all I got was a quick nod and pulled up from the bed and into a hard chest. I froze feeling the pain hit my breast as I was slammed into the hard form and looked up at him with anger. What the hell was he thinking? I was mortal here! Mortals, FEEL PAIN! He chuckled and quickly let go of me near the door.

"Unless you want to see me clean this up I suggest you leave love." It was a calm but nerves sentences as I fake giggled and basically ran out of the room and down the hall into my room locking the door behind me. I think I had pulled off the cool plan pretty well if you ask me but as I sank down the door my nerves and fear hit me like a brick wall. I needed out of this house.

-x-x-x-x-

"Are you okay Tara? I mean if you don't want me to go with John I wont … " I shock my head trying to smile at the thought of my best friend and brother leaving me with a vampire … Alone for a whole two months to go on tour with wrestling. This was my worse nightmare, I had been ignoring Jeff by Alex and John for the last week and now they were going to leave me alone with him! "I'm sure it's fine go on! It's not like Jeff is a killer or anything, Have fun meeting every Alex!" I hollered from the screened in porch and waved with a fake smile plastered on my face as they pulled out and went down the road. Maybe he wouldn't bother me... He could have gotten the hint but maybe not... I tried to not panic as I walked back into the house and walked the fastest I could down the halls until I closed the door to my room.

Pulling off my shorts I threw on one of Johns over sized shirts and flopped onto my bed. It would be okay, Jeff hadn't annoyed me or even tried hard to talk to me since that day so maybe he just wont pay no mind to me here. It wasn't like he was blood crazed, hell I hadn't even heard or see anything to prove he wasn't just messing with me. Keeping that thought in my head I let out a breath and stomped out of my room trying to find Jeff's. It was easier than I thought as I turned in the hall and slammed open a door not even for sure it was room and looked in. Jeff was no where to be found in the room but it was indeed his room as I walked around and jumped a little when I heard a door shut.

"Well, If it isn't Tara. I was in the shower sorry." I nodded trying not to look as he only had a towel on and blushed turning. Okay so maybe I still had some virgin instants, but who wouldn't get all shy about that when it was Jeff? NO , I didn't mean that! It had hit me that I was in the room with someone that always seemed to know your thoughts.

"Uh huh … Well what was it you was wanting?" I finally turned and ran a hand threw my brown hair while trying to pull the shirt down a bit seeing how short it was. Should I ask or was it just stupid? I stood there for what seemed like for ever thinking it over as Jeff had sat on the bed leaning against the back and watched tv.

"Was you just messing with me? I mean you showed me nothing but what could be fake so … " I felt almost shy was I walked a little forward and froze as he looked at me in humor. What had I done?

"How am I supposed to prove it to you Tara? This is getting a little annoying love." I sighed shrugging my shoulders, how was he supposed too? I hadn't thought that over... I bit my lip as my fingers twilled with the hem of my the white shirt and he chuckled getting off the bed and before I could blink stood in front of me. I loved vampire movies as much as zombie movies , what can I say I'm fucked up but … This was all to real. "Well, I could feed on you … Or I can bite myself and show you they are real though I think you would enjoy the first option more." My face felt like fire as he chuckled and placed tattooed arms around my waist.

His face was maybe a inch from mine and I shivered as his hot breath hit me with fire. Feeling my knees tremble I sighed blinking to register what was happening as warmth hit my lips. I never registered what was happening as my body reacted with urgency and I sighed as the warmth left me but softness surrounded me soon after and I realized I was now on a bed. "Wait..." Feeling lips on my collar bone panic hit and I tried to squirm but to no luck as my eyes widened with pain. Looking down I held my breath. Jeffs … Fangs had grazed my collar bone and he looked up at me as he kissed the blood away. He wasn't lying … Oh what the fuck have I gotten myself into NOW!?


	5. Gone?

His face was maybe a inch from mine and I shivered as his hot breath hit me with fire. Feeling my knees tremble I sighed blinking to register what was happening as warmth hit my lips. I never registered what was happening as my body reacted with urgency and I sighed as the warmth left me but softness surrounded me soon after and I realized I was now on a bed. "Wait..." Feeling lips on my collar bone panic hit and I tried to squirm but to no luck as my eyes widened with pain. Looking down I held my breath. Jeffs … Fangs had grazed my collar bone and he looked up at me as he kissed the blood away. He wasn't lying … Oh what the fuck have I gotten myself into NOW!?

-x-x-x-

I laid on my bed thinking about everything. How could it be real? I mean wasn't all the human race taught as a child that immortal beings wasn't real?That was shot all to hell now. Grabbing my pillow I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow and tried to control my breathing. There was still a scratch though to remind me that he was really what he said he was left on my collar bone. My phone vibrated and I sighed unlocking it, Well at least Alex was having fun was my only thought as I stared at the photo.

It wasn't long though until my thoughts went back on Jeff but I tried my best as I went down the stairs to ignore my thoughts. Maybe I won't run into him... That was soon shot to hell too as I hit the last step and seen the familiar body of Jeff. "I'm not some kind of crazed monster you don't have to stop and run away love." I almost laughed but held it in as I pulled my shorts down a little and made my way to the kitchen. He had proven his point last night so maybe there wasn't anything to fear, he had never touched me before when I thought he was human so why was I afraid? "I'm not really afraid of you … Just timid of you." He laughed as he made himself a drink of what looked like whiskey and went into the living room. I started to think maybe I had freaked out a little too much as I eyed the bottle.

Feeling my stomach go off as I put the newly made sandwich to my mouth. "About what you said the other day … Why is it I can't handle to eat?" Sitting the sandwich down I sighed slightly smiling as I poured myself a little cup of the whiskey and went to sit in front of him in the floor. He looked blankly at the wall and swirled the liquid in his glass while I drank my a little faster trying to calm down. So I was nerves? Who wouldn't be when it came to a vampire being there doctor , hah It was almost funny. "Well … Because that not what the inner you wants." I raised an eyebrow at him, inner me? What the hell was that supposed to even mean? He chuckled as I stood up and went for more Whiskey. Maybe I was just thinking too hard …

-x-x-x-

"So you're telling me!? That I have an inner self and this inner self is a vampire? I believe you're Crazzyy!" Okay so I was a little drunk … I wasn't that bad though, he was still crazy though come on! I'm a vampire with out knowing it!? Doesn't make sense, none at all. He laughed and downed his drink while I stood trying to walk but ended on my ass once again.

"I think it's time you lay down miss drunk." I glared at him from the ground and watched his back muscles as he walked to place his and my cup in the sink. What was a drunk girl to do when all you can concentrate on his how hot your roommate is even if they are a vampire, Just what I done or was to do. I'm not proud of it but who really could blame me?

-x-x-x-

Rolling in my bed I sighed, my head was pounding and my neck was aching. "Good Morning Love." My head liked to have twisted and snapped completely off as I looked to my side at a very handsome looking man named Jeff. He chuckled as I slowly looked down and instantly tried to cover myself even though upon exception I had a shirt on. I tried to remember everything that had happened but I just kept drawing a blank while the weight on the other end of the bed was gone. I never really moved as my head pounded and my neck was on fire but when a certain smell hit my nose as I rubbed my neck I panicked. "What did you do to me?!" It wasn't a scream nor a yell but more like a command for an answer running threw the room. I couldn't help the growl from my throat as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, I was shocked at what I saw no wonder my neck was on fire.

"YOU … You bite me?!" The blood ran down my neck hitting my collar bone as I tried to look for something to apply pressure. I never noticed the figure in the door way as my pulse increased in pain and fear.

Pressing the newly found towel on my neck I sighed before whipping the rest off and looking in the mirror. Vampires definitely were real in my life time, there were two red holes in the side of my neck that I guess had reopened when I rubbed them but still how in the hell had I ended up with bite marks on my neck in a man's shirt and feeling like my head was about to blow up? "Well, you did get drunk last night love..." I glared over at Jeff and threw the blood covered towel at him. He was right though, I remember drinking but nothing after that well not much after that. I almost had to laugh at myself but in the moment I couldn't as my neck still bleed. I watched as Jeff moved behind me and closed my eyes on insistent but as I felt the burn in my neck vanish with a simple touch my eyes opened in aw.

They were gone … Completely gone but how?


	6. Calm in the Strange

Pressing the newly found towel on my neck I sighed before whipping the rest off and looking in the mirror. Vampires definitely were real in my life time, there were two red holes in the side of my neck that I guess had reopened when I rubbed them but still how in the hell had I ended up with bite marks on my neck in a man's shirt and feeling like my head was about to blow up? "Well, you did get drunk last night love..." I glared over at Jeff and threw the blood covered towel at him. He was right though, I remember drinking but nothing after that well not much after that. I almost had to laugh at myself but in the moment I couldn't as my neck still bleed. I watched as Jeff moved behind me and closed my eyes on insistent but as I felt the burn in my neck vanish with a simple touch my eyes opened in aw.

They were gone … Completely gone but how?

-X-X-XX-X-

Things had calmed down, Alex was constantly sending me pics threw the phone keeping my mind off everything that had gone on here and I sighed turning my phone off, the last thing I needed was to hear that annoying chime of a ring-tone. Taking a long draw off of my menthol cigarette I smirked and ran a hand over my neck, Jeff hadn't really told me how he healed my neck so fast but that could be because I was avoiding him with all of my might. Never in my life had I expected that I would know a real vampire but now as I sat inhaling poison and drinking a large cup of coffee I could finally say that it had all sunk in … Well besides that fact that I slept with one. I wish it wasn't so but the bruises on my thighs proved my worst nightmare. "Ya' know that if you hadn't gotten drunk it wouldn't have happened love." I heard him chuckle as my skin got chills with every word and I growled putting my cigarette out.

As if I didn't know this, I knew that it was my fault but also he could have just said no and got me to lay down in my own bed leaving me to sober up but no he had to go the easy rout. "You also didn't have to bite me!" He chuckled like I was acting childish and trying to put it all on him. Though I can't say I didn't wish to remember it, in a way it would make it easier to deal with knowing how everything happened. It was angering though, I don't know of any girl that wouldn't get mad at the thought of knowing a vampire and them biting you too just laugh it off like your stupid. So as I raised up and went to get more coffee I tried not to smiled as I thumped shoulders with Jeff and pulled my pajama bottoms up. Things we do when you pissed off a white girl is just hilarious.

"I only bit you because you asked love." I froze in mid poor of coffee and looked at him in confusion. There was no way I asked the maniac to bite me, It wasn't just out of character for myself but it was just plain crazy drunk or not. I had never thought about vampires like that even when they were still fictional characters to me, they were dark and mysterious but not fuck-able to me. The last thing I wanted to to get killed having sex! Even though I wasn't it still sounded like he had gone completely crazy. The only thing that brought me out of my deep thoughts was a stinging pain over my hand and wrist. "Dear lord Tara!" It seemed like couldn't even react or blink before Jeff was in front of me, ripping my hands from the coffee pot and into ice cold water. Looking down it seemed as if I hadn't stopped pouring the coffee and now my hand was puffy red with tiny blisters forming. Maybe I wasn't myself recently but who could say I was every really normal?

"I don't believe you." He chuckled while pulled my arm away and inspected it. The blotchy red with white was not pretty but the burn had went away and I placed a placed my long white sleeve over it and hissed. Things never went my way it seemed almost like I was cursed, I frowned grabbing a kitchen towel and bent trying to clean the coffee off the floor. Was I losing my mind in this place?

-x-x-x-x-

I sat on my bed trying to keep my mind off the returning burn in my hand, It seemed the December was finally showing its true colors as I went and closed my balcony doors. It was beautiful here in the mountains but it seemed that it was colder and more dim than you would think and honestly I wasn't liking it very well. I missed the warmth of Summerset just not the place its self very much and as I went searching for a sweat shirt I cursed. It seemed that I didn't own anything really suitable for cold weather and my closet full of tee shirts and shorts proved it. With no money to my name along with no car what was I to do? Walking down the hallway I snickered until I made my way to the large dark door of Jeff's room and slowly cracking the door open I bite my lip. He was asleep, one wrong move and I knew I would wake him but as I shivered, I sighed and slowly made my way into his open closet smiling as I snatched the thickest biggest looking hoodie and pulled it on. "That almost looks like a dress on you love." I squeaked turning looking straight at a half asleep Jeff, running a hand threw my hair I bite my lip and pulled on the him of the hoodie. This was the last thing I needed, being caught still a vampires cloths but further more I didn't think they could really sleep, it seemed I was learning more and more everyday.

"Uh, I was um, I didn't have anything warm." He smirked nodding and walking back into his room with graceful steps and I wondered as I walked behind him, if he could do everything else like a human could he have kids? Like vampire babies or something? I never thought as I reacted and kept walking out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. The one thing I needed was a beer, the only thing I wanted was to have a clear and calm mind but it seemed that wouldn't happen for a long time. "How is your hand?" I hadn't even noticed him enter the room as I tried to open the beer with my good hand but nodded at the question and growled in frustration. My phone was going off again with what looked like another picture while I finally gave in handing the beer to Jeff and flipped it open.

"Oh dear lord! Their engaged!?" I snatched the now open beer from Jeff, this wasn't happening... Taking a long drink from the beer I hopped on the counter and ran a hand over my face. My bother , my best friend …. Engaged!? They hadn't known each other for little over a month and this? Nothing was adding up anymore. It was like my life was turning upside down in a blink of an eye, first there's the vampire that talks in riddles now my brother is engaged to my only friend. Why wasn't I happy for them though? Maybe I was a little but they didn't even know each other for that long and now there a idem. The more I thought about it, the more I think its just worry for John.

"Sometimes people are just meant to be Love."

Turning off my phone I nodded, maybe he was right though as I hopped off the counter I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. A question kept burning in my head though, was he able to have kids? I sat now on the couch flipping threw the channels and finally settled on a show called tna when a blanket was thrown on my legs. "You aren't always in my head are you?" He almost looked confused but it was a very serious question, lots of things run threw my head sometimes things like make me question my own sanity. Looking over at him in the recliner I sighed, he didn't look like he could say the answer I wanted. "We are not able to have kids love." I let out a breath nodding, giggling I got a idea and smirked. _ ;;So you can hear everything that goes threw my head all day?;; _I smiled when he nodded chuckling, I had to admit that was freaking awesome though if I was a vampire I would want to see if someone was evil or good in the heart rather than read thoughts.

It felt like there wasn't going to be anymore surprises to this trip and it was almost calming as I took a drink of the ice cold beer I couldn't help the small smile seeing Jeff already zoning out at the wrestling show.

Maybe this wasn't going to be the death of me after


	7. A all new fear

"Sometimes people are just meant to be Love."

Turning off my phone I nodded, maybe he was right though as I hopped off the counter I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. A question kept burning in my head though, was he able to have kids? I sat now on the couch flipping threw the channels and finally settled on a show called tna when a blanket was thrown on my legs. "You aren't always in my head are you?" He almost looked confused but it was a very serious question, lots of things run threw my head sometimes things like make me question my own sanity. Looking over at him in the recliner I sighed, he didn't look like he could say the answer I wanted. "We are not able to have kids love." I let out a breath nodding, giggling I got a idea and smirked. _;;So you can hear everything that goes threw my head all day?;; _I smiled when he nodded chuckling, I had to admit that was freaking awesome though if I was a vampire I would want to see if someone was evil or good in the heart rather than read thoughts.

It felt like there wasn't going to be anymore surprises to this trip and it was almost calming as I took a drink of the ice cold beer I couldn't help the small smile seeing Jeff already zoning out at the wrestling show.

Maybe this wasn't going to be the death of me after

-x-x-x-x-

I grimaced over the phone and pushed it away from my ear. My best friend was talking so loud and fast that it was almost hard not to just hit end on the phone. "Chris Alexandra Smith, shut up for a second!" I couldn't control myself as I heard her giggle a sorry and let out a breath no doubt she had been holding the whole time we had been talking. We went on to talk about how it happened, when and why but I got the same answers over and over . "Oh Tar its was so- sweet! I know I'm only eighteen but oh my god." I felt sick to my stomach and wished this wasn't really happening.

My eyes followed Jeff's body move across the wood floors from getting beer to making food and back. I still couldn't bring myself to truly understand what had transpired the last couple of days but as I watched and simply sighed saying bye to Chris before clicking the phone off; I laid back on the leather coach and took in a long breath. Things were calm on the outside but my mind was still going around in circles, everything he has said to me in the last week or so was digging into my mind like sharp nails being pounded in weather they liked it or not and as I pulled the throw cover over my bare legs I closed my eyes. Things were quite and calm besides Jeff moving around in the home and while I laid back on the coach trying to make my mind stop I noticed I had almost come to terms with the fact I was in a home with a vampire … But just why did my skin heat up with the thought of that if it wasn't fear anymore? I chose to ignore my constant thinking and tried to go to sleep.

"You're welcome to get in a bed love." I slowly opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at Jeff leaning against a counter in the kitchen. There was so many questions going on in my head but as I took a breath and inhaled the scent I had come to know so calmly of cigarettes, fresh rain and oddly chocolate my mind went to a calm place for the first time in a long time before I drifted into the welcoming black of my mind.

-x-x-x-x-

I didn't want to move much less open my eyes but when I inhaled a large scent of Jeff, my eyes shot open and I sighed looked around. I was once again in his room the dark but calming scene of the room put my skin on edge but even more when a warm breath hit the side of my neck sending bone tingling shivers through me. When had I went from the coach to being in the warm cloud like bed of Jeff's? I slowly turned my head looking at the motionless body tangled in my own , breathing deep and rough but calm and peaceful none the less. He looked so childlike, like he had no worry in the world and he was simply at ease while my own body went stiff and ragged with breathing just taking in the image of him beside me. I couldn't tell if he was asleep simply because I didn't know if he could sleep or if he was just relaxing as I studied his face. He showed no reaction as my body took over and I traced his jaw bone with my fingers, across the bridge of his nose and over his bottom lip.

Still no movement, only shallow breathing tingling my neck and I fought back the thoughts running threw my head. Sweat fell like beads over my legs and stomach landing gracefully on my cloths as I tried to push the covers away from me soon going still as Jeff moved his legs higher over my thighs and let out a moan. This had to be the most awkward thing I had faced since the last time we interacted while I slightly tugged as his grip on my arm and bite back a laugh when he growled. "This would be so much better if you would let me go piss Jeff." Giggles slipped my lips as he growled and slowly moved his leg off mine and released my arm. For a vampire he was simply amusing really when it came to certain things and I cursed myself for being calm enough to even giggle around the man laying on his bed making soft noises as I made my way to the bathroom.

It wasn't long before I heard Jeff get out of the bed and make his way in my direction before leaning on the door frame watching as I washed my hands. "Why am I in your bed once again?" It was simple but sharp as glass to the ears as I whipped my hands dry and turned to him. there was no wonder he had the following with females that he did, the different and bad boy vibe he put off with the muscle clad body was enough to have any women nervous and mentally sexing him. I watched as he smirked running a hand threw the messy colorful hair and slowly moved his way pasted me to splash water in his face before returning to look at me.

My body ran hot again at just his pale green eyes but I fought threw it and tapped my foot waiting for a response. When he finally opened his mouth I was taken back at the simple yet hilarious answer. "You fell off the coach and when I tried to help you back onto it, you simply would not let go."

I held my stomach in the fit of laughter while looking at him grin threw tearing eyes while making my way back to sit on the bed and get my breathing under control. It wasn't long before Jeff come out of the bathroom with low hung pants and a wet face still rubbing his eyes. "Do you ever sleep? Not rest but really sleep?" It was a question that slipped out before I had even realized it as I sat on the silk bedding and cracked my knuckles.

"I was just asleep, wasn't I Tara?" His eyes were half open as he simply laid back on the bed and ran a tattooed hand threw his hair and sighed. Something was different I could feel it in the air, I wasn't sure if it was the manner he was acting or if it was with me but it crept on like a slow moving chill over my body. I needed something but I wasn't sure what it was as Jeff placed his hand on my thigh and looked up at me in a strange but intoxicating way.

"You're brother is about to come threw that door and go crazy."

I looked in confusion when John came busting threw the door wood of the door and look at us in shock and amusement. John's blues eyes went from my legs and Jeff's hand to my red face and instantly he was beside me dragging me up. He didn't look or seem made more along the lines of protective as he dragged me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What is going on? Chris is going crazy saying you hung up in her and she had a really bad feeling, Now I get back and you're in the bed with Jeff half naked? Do you realize what you're doing Tara Grace?" I looked at him in utter shock, he had never went on a rant with me before even when my last boyfriend had done what he did and yet he was looking at me with concern and caring but anger and guard. "Do you know something John? That maybe I don't, why are you acting this way I'm not a little kid anymore." He simply sucked in a breath and at the moment I knew... He knew Jeff was shall I say different and he was upset that someone might have happened. Grinning, I shock my arms from his grasp and jumped up onto the counter simply waiting for him to tell me what Jeff had already told me and drilled into my head but it never came until I sighed.

"You know?" My stomach flopped and I tried to smile. I knew at this point he was going to asked every detail that had happened but I ignored him and went back up the steps to take a shower and relax.

-x-x-x-x-

Even threw the beating of the water on my skin, the sounds of birds and wildlife threw the open window beside my head; I could still hear Jeff and Johns soft whispers threw the closed door. My head was light as a feather while my body felt weighed down with pressure of the unknown and my skin tingled more than normal as thoughts ran threw my head. So many things Jeff had said so many things that didn't make much sense besides "I'm a vampire." and even that was a mile long wonder land of question that I wasn't in sure I wanted answered. I shivered when the water ran cold over me and took that as my chance to turn the water off and try to understand something they were whispering.

"She's not you … Normal … Stop" It was a bit of hushed words I caught while wrapping a white towel around me and leaning against the door. I wasn't expecting to tumble forward into a hard form and hear my brother slightly laughing when I yelled. Getting my balance back I looked at them with a blush raising on my checks being caught trying to ease-drop.

"Sister why are you standing there in nothing but a towel and not getting your ass in your room?" I looked down and shrugged walking behind them and sitting on the bed wishing to air dry while John looked at me before looking back to Jeff and cursing. It was an all out brotherly brawl when he finally come to realize that I had nothing to hide from Jeff and I laughed trying to ignore them while I took a towel to my hair.

Sadly I had come to realize that this felt like home to me, more then any place I had ever been in my whole nineteen years of being on this earth and honestly it didn't scare me like it should. I didn't pay enough attention to realize the brotherly banter was over until Jeff calmly laid on the bed and tossed cloths on my lap and I flinched not because I was scared but because I realize I was coming to be comfortable around this man, the land and the fear of getting to the point I didn't want to leave.


End file.
